


Atti rivoluzionari.

by rainingashonFlorence



Series: Volleyball unites what love sometimes separete. [3]
Category: Sport RPF, Volleyball RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Piske e Leo giocano in Turchia, Travistev and Pleo are painfull OTP, Valentina ha bisogno di Eleonora, Zar e Drago in Russia, Zar vuole solo diventare papà, alla fine è solo amore, hint!Ivantina Zayghetti, holiday in New Zeland, post-mondiali femminili, post-mondiali maschili
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/rainingashonFlorence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"In un momento di menzogna universale, dire la verità è un atto rivoluzionario.”</i>
</p>
<p>Quando Drago pronuncia quella frase Ivan è sdraiato sul lettino a bordo piscina con la radio a tutto volume ed è sul punto di addormentarsi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O quando sono tutti troppo stronzi e Valentina si dimostra debole almeno quanto Ivan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atti rivoluzionari.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è tratto da una citazione di Dragan, rilasciata durante un'intervista.  
> la shot è nata due giorni fa, dopo aver letto di questa frase. Lo shipping è partito all'instante, cioè loro sono troppo belli ;_;  
> diciamo che l'aggiunta di Valentina/Leo è stata solo una conseguenza di ItaliavsCina del primo set.
> 
> #volleydom
> 
> P.S.: le ragazze mi rendono orgogliosa di loro.

[a mia discolpa posso dire che non so graficare, ma ci ho tentato.]

 

 

 

 

" _In un momento di menzogna universale, dire la verità è un atto rivoluzionario_.”

 

Quando Drago pronuncia quella frase Ivan è sdraiato sul lettino a bordo piscina con la radio a tutto volume ed è sul punto di addormentarsi.

Si _stava_ per addormentare.

Vorrebbe tanto alzare il telefono e chiamarlo, seduta stante, per mandarlo a fanculo e specificare che non può saltare fuori con cose del genere.

Perché loro sono una bugia e non saranno mai un atto rivoluzionario.

Si gira verso Valentina e la trova intenta a fissare il nulla, chissà se anche lei pensa a Eleonora, in quel momento.

Hanno deciso di partire insieme per _nullandia_ e dimenticare tutti e tutto.

 

 

Valentina è partita per dimenticare la porta che Eleonora le ha sbattuto in faccia, la casa vuota e il contratto con la Turchia.

Ivan nemmeno lo sa, il vero motivo della sua partenza.

Un secondo prima stava guardando Dragan giocare con la sua nipotina e un minuto dopo tirava fuori la proposta di adottare un bambino loro e quello dopo ancora Dragan gli urlava contro cose senza senso che nemmeno ricorda.

Ed eccoli lì, sdraiati sui lettini di una piscina in Nuova Zelanda, quando Ivan dovrebbe essere in Russia e Valentina in Turchia.

Destino bastardo vuole che in quelle stesse nazioni ci giochino le due persone che hanno amato di più e dalle quali sono state tradite senza riserva.

“Smettila di pensare, è snervante” sbotta Valentina ad un certo punto.

“Vale, a volte mi chiedo se dedichi solo a me questo tuo lato cinico oppure stamattina hai bevuto troppa limonata.”

Vorrebbe ridere, ma alla radio Dragan continua a parlare di come sarà il suo anno in Russia e quando l’intervistatore gli chiede come sarà il loro scontro diretto gli viene da piangere.

“ _Sarà.. duro_ ” è tutto quello che dice prima che cali il silenzio.

“Oh, davvero. Duro. Ovviamente” vorrebbe davvero imprecare, alzare il telefono e urlargli contro. Ma sa di non averne le forze.

“Almeno non ha detto che siete rimasti in buoni rapporti” sussurra Valentina, qualche minuto dopo.

“Se lo fa è la buona volta che gli spacco la faccia” soffia il ragazzo.

Valentina singhiozza e Ivan si da mentalmente dello stupido perché, _ovviamente_ , Eleonora l’ha fatto. Nel suo inglese non proprio fluido davanti ad un intervistatore turco, appena atterrata nella sua nuova patria.

Se la ricorda bene, quell’intervista, Dragan era accoccolato contro di lui e gli passava le mani tra i capelli.

“È stata una tremenda stronza, Vale”

Si alza dal lettino perché gli fa male la schiena e sua madre gli ha sempre detto che gli abbracci risolvono tutto.

 

Di sicuro all’età di otto anni non si aspettava di abbracciare Valentina Arrighetti, in Nuova Zelanda, con un campionato in corso. _In Russia_ , per giunta.

Gli verrebbe da sorridere se la situazione non fosse così tragica e lei così piccola tra le sue braccia.

“Sai, ho sentito quell’intervista. Non so se sia stato più una merda l’intervistatore a fare quella domanda o lei a rispondere” parla piano, come se qualcuno potesse sentirli.

Sono soli, totalmente. Hanno mandato via anche i camerieri, almeno per qualche ora.

“Si vede che è un gene patogeno quello di innamorarsi degli stronzi, eh?” chiede lei, riferendosi all’affermazione  di Dragan.

Ivan sbuffa e volta la testa verso la piscina perché quella era la vacanza che avevano prenotato _insieme._

 Post-mondiali, che si erano rivelati un totale fallimento, pre-inizio campionato russo.

Sente una mano posarsi sulla sua guancia e si gira d’istinto.

“Davvero Ivan, dovresti smetterla di pensare, il tuo cervello fa un rumore incredibile!”

Valentina ha le guance rigate dalle lacrime e sta disperatamente cercando di attaccarsi a lui per non cadere.

È semplicemente bellissima e si trova a pensare che, se si fosse innamorato di lei, tutto quello non sarebbe successo e quelle sarebbero state le _loro_ vacanze: a camminare sulla spiaggia, a mangiare in ristorantini in riva al mare e stringersi di notte per l’amore e non per la mancanza.

Invece sono lì, ad ubriacarsi tre volte su due, a mangiare roba che non dovrebbero e a piangere più di quando erano piccoli.

“È davvero incredibile quanto tutto questo facci..” non ha nemmeno tempo di finire la frase che le labbra di Valentina sono sulle sue.

Vorrebbe tirarsi indietro, impedire tutto quello, tornare a pensare e a far produrre rumore al suo cervello.

C’è solo quiete intorno a loro e allora azzarda a infilare la mano tra i capelli.

Li trova lunghi, troppo per chi come lui è abituato ad una zazzera di pochi centimetri e l’odore è.. dolce. Dragan profumava di Gatorade all’arancia e sudore, Valentina sa di bagno schiuma ai frutti di bosco e cioccolato.

Si trova a piangere senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

Stanno piangendo entrambi e sono così disperati che non hanno la forza di staccarsi uno dall’altro.

Quando Ivan la solleva per portarla in camera a fare _sesso, a dormire, a dimenticare tutto_ , la sente così leggera che ha paura di spezzarla.

È sempre stato Dragan a portarlo in camera loro e Ivan non ha mai sentito il bisogno di prendere davvero il controllo di tutto quello che succedeva.

Invece ora si trova a comandare qualcosa che nemmeno vuole.

Quando si sdraiano sul letto Valentina apre gli occhi e lo fissa come a voler dire qualcosa che suonerebbe vagamente come _penso di non poter fare sesso, con te o con nessun altro che non sia Eleonora perché mi manca, la amo_ e tutte quelle cose che le verrebbero in mente.

Ivan le sorride piano, quando si stacca da quel bacio e nonostante siano solo le tre del pomeriggio se la tira addosso e si mettono sotto le coperte.

Si addormentano con il cuore pensante mentre tengono tra le braccia una persona che non amano.

 

Non parlano di quel bacio, nemmeno una volta.

Continuano a godersi il silenzio, i cocktail che offre il bar e quelli dei pub, il sole, la spiaggia e la compagnia reciproca.

Poi la vacanza finisce e sembra che debba tutto precipitare. Nessuno dei due vuole lasciare la Nuova Zelanda per tornare da dove sono scappati.

Ed è un _fottuto controsenso_ , pensa Ivan, visto che non hanno fatto altro che pensare a questo giorno.

 

 

Si salutano prima del check-in con un bacio sulla guancia e gli auguri di un buon rientro, ma prima che possano separarsi Valentina lo stringe a se.

“Promettimi che risolverai con lui. Promettimelo, Ivan”

Vorrebbe tanto dirle che lo farà, che avrà il coraggio di farlo, ma sa di essere un codardo.

“Promettimi che lo farai anche tu con Eleonora”

Lei sorride:”Lo farò” gli risponde e sa che succederà. Sa che Valentina avrà abbastanza coraggio da affrontare altre porte chiuse in faccia e altre litigate, sarà pronta a tutto questo.

 

 

Quando tornerà in Turchia Valentina parlerà con Eleonora e dopo altre tre porte chiuse in faccia e tante lacrime tutto troverà il suo posto.

Alla fine Ivan, mesi dopo, tirerà davvero un pugno in faccia a Dragan, durante un intervista congiunta, davanti ad una platea di giornalisti russi e poi lo bacerà.

E diventerà il più grosso scandalo nella pallavolo russa degli ultimi vent’anni, ma nessuno dei due avrà tempo per pensarci davvero, non mentre Dragan firmerà le carte per l’adozione che Ivan gli ha poggierà sul tavolo.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
